It'll Be Alright
by Wolfslay3r
Summary: Maka and Soul get into this huge argument. Maka runs off,and a certain someone stops her from certain death-Twice. Rated T for swearing and self harm. A oneshot KiMa


**Hey! I haven't done a one-shot yet,so sorry if its bad. I hope you like this! No one's POV**

* * *

"Maka that's not fair! You can just suddenly change that you no longer live with me out of no where!" Soul shouted.

"Shut up Soul! You just have Blair as your bitch.I'm done! And don't get mad because I want to live with Kid because he's nicer than you!" Maka shouted back.

"Guys please..." Crona begged.

"Shut it Crona! This has nothing to do with you!" Soul barked. Crona whimpered,and that really set Maka off.

"Don't you dare yell at him Soul! You leave him alone dammit! He's just trying to help!" Maka hissed.

"Well you know what Maka? I fucking hate you! Just die already! Go kill yourself!" Soul shouted loudly. The other weapons and technicians gasped and widened their eyes. Maka's once fierce eyes gave a sad,depressing look to them.

Kid had had enough."Soul! That was uncalled for and just plain rude! You know better then to say that!"

"Yeah! You're her weapon partner,not her enemy!" Tsubaki called.

Soul grunted."I don't care what she does now. All I want is her **dead**."

Maka grew wet,hot tears in her eyes. "Well fine! Have it your way!" She yelled and ran off towards her new home,Gallows Manor.

"Maka wait!" Kid called,chasing her.

When he had finally got to Gallows Manor,he was devastated. Maka held a butcher knife in her hand,and was holding it towards her neck.

"Maka what are you doing!?" Kid cried out. She was like a waterfall,tears flowing out madly like rapids. She was smiling,though. A sad smile.

"Its-Its fine Kid. Once I'm dead,everything will be better. I won't be alive anymore,just like Soul said." Maka said through sobs. Kid slowly approached her,careful not to make any sudden movements,in case she would react and lop her head off.

"Please Maka. Don't do this. I'm begging you. Put the knife down." Kid reasoned. Maka gulped,and slowly she put down the knife. When she did,she was on a full scale sob. She ran into his outstretched arms and sobbed into his torso. He let her cry into him for five minutes,and then they went to the couch. Maka's eyes were still puffy from crying,and she laid down against Kid's lap,quietly sobbing. Kid stroked her hair,and that seemed to calm her down. Kid waited till Maka had fallen asleep,then gently stood up. He carried her bridal style up the stairs and into her new room. He tucked her in bed,and turned to leave the room,but not before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Its ok Maka. It'll be alright." Kid said,and quietly left the room,leaving a snoring Maka by herself.

...

...

When Maka awoke,she was in her new room at Gallows Manor. She laid there and tried to think how she got there,when it hit her. The argument she had with Soul. Kid stopping her from commiting suicide. She let two hot tears roll down her cheeks and onto the pillow case. Her quiet cries quickly escalated to a scream. She flailed on the bed. She had calmed down a bit,but was still sobbing. She was tired. She was tired of Soul. And even though he tried to help, she was tired of Kid. She was tired of trying exist.

She slowly rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. She opened Kid's cabinet to see head ache pills,stomach ache pills,and Kid's OCD pills. She grabbed all three from the cabniet and set them on the sink. She was easily able to open the head ache and stomach ache pills, but when she got to Kid's OCD pills,she had some struggle. She twisted the lid,trying desperatly to get the cap off. She was wailing now,and then the bathroom door opened. Kid stood in the door way. One glimpse of the bottle in her hand,and he knew if she got one of those,she would be doomed. He rushed towards her and grabbed her wrist,but she fought back.

"I can't get the cap off!" She cried. Kid grabbed the bottle,but she pulled back. The two of them went back and forth,Maka screaming "No! Just let me die already!" over and over. Suddenly,the two of them had created enough tension when the lid popled off. They both let go off the pills as they flew across the room,and the pills scattered all over the floor. Maka widened her eyes.

"What did you do!?" She wailed. She hit Kid's chest,not hard,but not soft either. Kid embraced her,and it was the same scene from the kitchen. She collapsed into his arms,having a total meltdown. When the ambulance came,the scene was over,and everyone stood in the door way-Liz,Patty,Crona,Tsubaki,Black Star,and Soul. Liz glared at Soul.

"Look what you did. Are you happy now?" Liz scolded."Is this what you wanted? For her to try to kill herself two times?!"

Soul shrugged."I said I didn't care what she did,and I meant it."

Liz widened her eyes. She gritted her teeth and charged at Soul,tackling him onto the floor. Her fist collided with his jaw several times. Patty pulled her big sister off Soul,and Soul scrambled to sit up. As Maka was being put onto the stretcher,Kid held her hand. She smiled at him as they put a breathing mask on her.

"It'll be alright,right Kid?" She said faintly. He smiled a sad smile and nodddd.

"Yes Maka. Everything'll be alright."

* * *

**Well how was that? I hope you liked it! I'm doing a truth or dare fan fiction soon,so if you want to co-host,the link is in my bio. Well,I hope you enjoyed! Byee!**


End file.
